Examen Final
by SpringlesLover
Summary: ¿Quién no tiene una clase que odia? Esa, la que es la diferencia entre unas merecidas vacaciones y la repetición del curso. Para Jean, esa clase, será una escusa para estar con el enano rubio de ojos azules, el que siempre paso desapercibido junto a la chica de sus sueños, pero, que ahora, no saca de su cabeza.


**Notas: **Ok...eh ¿como empiezo?...esto de verdad me incomoda, porque no es una historia ni JeanxMarco, o Springles...es JeanxArmin...¿por que? Por que es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño engendro y la desgraciada me pidio como regalo un fanfic de su OTP, asi que aqui estoy...espero que les guste.

* * *

_La próxima semana será el término de la época de exámenes, todo mi esfuerzo de este último tiempo será recompensado por unas merecidas vacaciones._

_O así sería si no fuese porque el último examen es de historia, mi peor materia, si no paso ese puto examen tendré que estar en el curso de verano, de nuevo._

_¿De qué me sirve la historia?_

_Nuestros antepasados eran idiotas, nosotros lo somos aún más porque repetimos los mismos errores a pesar de saberlos._

"Jean" escuché a Connie decir mientras sacudía mi hombro, tratando de despertarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos y me enderecé en mi asiento y pude notar que Pixis, mi profesor de historia, me estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Tuvo un lindo sueño, señor Kirschtein?" dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente a través de sus bigotes

Sequé la saliva de mi boca y dije

"Si señor, gracias por preguntar"

"Espero que esté preparado para el examen de la próxima semana" dijo hablando lo suficientemente alto para que la clase escuchara y varios rieran.

"Claro que si" dije inclinándome en mi asiento "ambos merecemos vacaciones, ¿no?"

"Eso espero" dijo volviendo al pizarrón

"¿Aprobarás?" susurro Connie arqueando una ceja

"Claro que si" le dije "tengo un plan"

"¿Trampa?" dijo sonriendo maléficamente

"Claro que no" dije, haciéndome el sorprendido

_Eso lo intenté hace un año y Pixis me atrapó._

"Tengo una semana" continué "solo debo ir a la biblioteca, pegar mi trasero a la silla y estudiar"

"Bueno" dijo Connie poniendo su mano en mi hombro como forma de apoyo "espero que lo logres"

"¿No me ayudarás?" dije

"Jean" dijo el "apenas puedo concentrarme solo y recuerda que hace tiempo tratamos de estudiar juntos y terminamos jugando videojuegos"

"Cierto" dije volviendo mi vista al frente

_Debo empezar hoy, no hay que perder tiempo._

Cuando la clase por fin acabó, fui directamente a la biblioteca de la escuela, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de dónde quedaba exactamente.

Cuando la encontré, abrí la gran puerta de madera y pude sentir varias miradas posarse en mí por el chirrido que esta hizo.

Fui al gran mesón donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria, una mujer pelirroja, que lucía bastante joven para estar trabajando, le pregunté donde podía encontrar libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial y ella me respondió silenciosamente

"El pasillo D, la primera hilera a la derecha"

"Gracias" dije con mi mochila en el hombro y empezando a caminar a esa dirección.

Recopilé cerca de cinco libros sobre el tema, cada uno más gordo que el anterior, busqué una mesa apartada del resto y me senté arrojando los libros sobre esta, provocando varios 'Shh' a mí alrededor.

_Si quieren silencio vayan a un cementerio._

_Ha, buen chiste Jean._

Coloqué mis audífonos en mis orejas, presione 'play' y mi música empezó a resonar en mis oídos, aislándome del resto del mundo.

_Muy bien Jean, tu puedes._

_¿Dónde está el capítulo de la guerra?..._

_¿Quién puede leer esto? Es minúsculo_

_Debí haber traído una lupa._

_Oh, me __gusta__esta__canción_

"_Whoa whoa, how do I put myself in this situation?"_

_Aahg, Jean, concéntrate._

_Ahora que lo pienso esa canción me representa, ¿qué hice para estar aquí?_

_Duermo en todas mis clases, historia es la única en la que soy pésimo._

_Necesito ayuda._

De pronto sentí como una mano alcanzaba mi hombro, obligándome a dar un pequeño salto y voltear rápidamente para que mis ojos se encontraran con sus ojos azules, asustados, pero decididos.

"Eras tú" dije sacando uno de los audífonos de mis oídos

"Lo siento" dijo Armin sacando su mano que aun estaba posada en mi hombro

"¿Que querías?" dije lo más amable que pude

"Ah" dijo rascando su sien "estaba sentado allá con Eren y te vi aquí, solo, algo estresado y vine a preguntarte si querías ayuda"

"No gracias" dije mirando al maldito Jaeguer a los ojos "no puedo soportar a ese idiota"

Armin volteó a su amigo y luego me miró, sonriendo.

"Eren sólo me está acompañando, puedo ayudarte si quieres"

_Mmm_

_Armin es un genio, de los mejores en historia, ha ayudado a Connie antes._

_No es tan mala idea._

"Está bien Armin" dije "gracias"

"En seguida vuelvo" dijo él, volviendo al escritorio donde se encontraba Jaeguer.

A pesar de mis audífonos, escuché como Eren no paraba de quejarse.

"¿Por qué ayudarás a ese cara de caballo?"

Armin, lo calló y le dio sus razones, cuando Eren se levantó de la silla, me miró a los ojos y levanté 'el dedo' antes de voltear a mis libros.

Armin llegó a mi lado un rato después, añadiendo sus libros a la pila.

"Muy bien" dijo acercando su silla junto a mí, tanto que nuestros codos chocaban "¿qué es lo que entiendes?"

"Nada" dije sinceramente "es decir, sé la parte de los nazis y del holocausto, pero si me preguntas de los antecedentes, mi nivel de entendimiento es cero"

Su risa hizo a mi estómago dar vueltas, por vergüenza, claro.

"Bueno" dijo sonriendo, amarrándose el cabello, dejándolo en una sola cola de caballo "no es tan malo, pero debemos empezar de inmediato si queremos que apruebes"

_Se ve genial así, debería hacerlo siempre._

_Espera..._

"¿Queremos?" dije arqueando una ceja

Abrió sus ojos completamente, sonrojándose ligeramente

"S-si" dijo nervioso "bueno, yo...te considero un amigo Jean y si puedo ayudarte, lo haré"

Era mi turno de sonrojar

_Es la primera vez que me dice eso._

_Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que estamos solos, sin ese maldito Eren o sin Mikasa._

"Muy bien" dije apagando mi música y alejando mis ojos de los suyos, sonriendo ligeramente "gracias Armin, yo...yo también te considero un amigo"

Sentí su sonrisa sobre mi hombro antes de que se acercara a mí, poniendo su mano sobre mi libro, indicándome lo que estaba leyendo en voz alta.

Su voz en mi oído era cien veces mejor que la música en mi celular.

Terminamos de estudiar cerca de las seis, hubiéramos seguido si no fuera porque mi cerebro estaba fundido y puse mi cabeza sobre el libro para evitar que Armin siguiera leyendo.

Caminamos juntos a casa y como la suya quedaba más cerca, lo despedí en su puerta.

"Gracias de nuevo, Armin" dije con mis manos en los bolsillos, el frio de la noche se acercaba.

"No hay de qué" dijo él mirando sus pies "¿en el mismo lugar mañana?"

"Claro que si" dije tratando de encontrar sus ojos "aún debes enseñarme muchas cosas"

"Si" dijo riendo, mirando hacia mis ojos "adiós Jean"

"Adiós Armin" dije antes de empezar a caminar a mi hogar.

El resto de la semana, me reuní con él en la biblioteca después de clases, sin antes, por supuesto, escuchar a Eren quejarse de que debería irse sólo a casa.

Me había acostumbrado a que acercara su silla hasta que nuestros hombros se tocaran, que se inclinara en la mesa cuando no entendía algo y que el leyera mientras yo lo miraba.

Me había acostumbrado a su olor, que a veces era a limón, de su ensalada, o a la naranja que comía de postre, pero mi olor favorito era la combinación de su shampoo con su desodorante.

El día antes de mi examen, caminé junto a Armin a casa, como lo habíamos hecho toda la semana.

Cuando estábamos en su puerta, se veía desanimado.

"No te preocupes" dije tratando de que sonriera "a pesar de que aun no entiendo algunas cosas, me ayudaste mucho Armin"

"No es eso" dijo mirando sus pies "sé que aprobarás, pero..."

"¿Pero?" dije mirándolo

"Las vacaciones vienen y...ya no nos veremos todos los días"

_Este enano_

"Armin" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro "dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿no?"

"Si" dijo mirándome a los ojos, confundido

"Los amigos salen juntos" dije "podemos vernos en las vacaciones, siempre y cuando no esté ese maldito Jaeguer"

Rió y dijo

"Pero sabes que si Eren no va, Mikasa tampoco lo hará"

"No me importa" dije sin pensarlo dos veces "podemos invitar a Reiner o a Connie...o simplemente salir solo los dos"

Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro antes de que pudiera notarlo.

"Muy bien" dijo "será mejor que te vayas, mañana es el gran día"

"Si" dije sacando mi mano de su hombro para rascar mi sien "adiós Armin"

"Adiós Jean" dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla y cerrar la puerta desde adentro

Llevé mi mano a la cara, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, empecé a caminar por inercia y, de un momento a otro, me encontré sentado en mi cama, con mi mano aún en mi mejilla.

_¿A que vino eso?_

_Bueno, en muchos países se despiden besando la mejilla del otro._

_Sí, eso debe ser._

_¿Por qué mi estomago no deja de dar vueltas?_

_¿Me gusta Armin?_

_No, no, a mi me gusta Mikasa._

_Aunque he estado actuando raro toda la semana por culpa de ese enano._

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en el rubio, que me obligaba a cuestionar mi atracción hacia la chica de mis sueños, escuché a mi madre llamarme para ir a cenar, me levanté la cama y bajé rápidamente las escaleras.

Luego de la cena volví a mi habitación con mi estomago lleno y mi mente en otra parte, en la biblioteca de la escuela recordando el olor de mi tutor.

Me puse mi pijama y me introduje a mi cama

_Debo dormir, mañana es el examen, debo hacerlo genial, sino, mi esfuerzo y el de Armin será en vano._

Me dormí imaginando a Armin felicitándome por aprobar el examen.

Al día siguiente desperté renovado y listo para mi examen, mi madre me había preparado el desayuno y antes de que me fuera, besó la mejilla que los labios de Armin habían tocado y dijo con cariño

"Buena suerte, Jean-bo"

Pasé mi mano por la mejilla, borrando su beso, hacia eso desde los doce años.

"Adiós mamá" dije abriendo la puerta y antes de salir "ah, gracias por el desayuno"

Esa era mi forma de decirle te amo.

Llegué a la escuela, saludé a Armin desde el otro lado del salón y me senté junto a Connie, que estaba hablando con Sasha sobre qué harían para celebrar la salida de época de exámenes.

El examen seria a la segunda hora, así que tenía toda la mañana para repasar las notas que Armin me había dado.

_Su letra es perfecta, no veo ni un solo error._

_Es como él._

_Concéntrate Jean._

La hora del examen llegó, Pixis nos separó a todos en filas individuales y nos pasó los exámenes.

_Ok, primero mi nombre._

_'Jan Kirstein'_

Borré furiosamente mi primer error, que ni siquiera tenía que ver con historia.

_Primera pregunta:_

_¿Que representa el Partido Nacionalista Obrero Alemán?_

_Esto lo sé, Armin lo repitió muchas veces_

Escribí, rápidamente mi respuesta y salté a la siguiente pregunta, confiado en mis conocimientos, y en los de Armin.

Terminé antes de que tocara el timbre, era la primera vez que me pasaba eso.

Di vuelta la hoja y descansé mi cabeza en la mesa, mis ojos se posaron directamente en Armin, que estaba ahí, con su examen terminado, leyendo un libro.

_Es un ñoño sin remedio._

_Me pregunto si aceptará a ir conmigo al cine en las vacaciones._

_¿Que películas le gustaran?_

_Seguramente en las de terror te toma la mano cuando el asesino encuentra a uno de los protagonistas o pone su cara en tu hombro, tratando de no mirar cuando lo descuartizan._

_Creo que si acepta lo llevaré a ver una de terror._

El timbre sonó y todos entregaron sus exámenes, Pixis me miró a los ojos y dijo

"¿Te veré en vacaciones?"

"Ni en sus sueños, señor" dije sonriendo, pasándole mi examen en la mano.

Le hecho una ojeada rápida y lo dejó con los demás

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos y caminé fuera del salón

Armin me alcanzó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro

"¿Cómo te fue?" dijo sonriendo

"Bien" dije "o eso espero"

"Armin" dijo Eren esperando a su amigo unos pasos más adelante

"Voy enseguida" dijo volviendo a mi "bueno, ojala sea así, nos vemos Jean"

"Adiós Armin" dije cuando se fue con Eren y Mikasa

_Ya no me duele el estomago cuando la veo._

Tuvo que pasar toda una semana para que Pixis publicara los resultados de los exámenes.

Volvía del entrenamiento cuando vi que los había puesto en el mural que estaba fuera del salón.

Busqué mi apellido y antes de ver mi calificación, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

_8,5_

Abrí mis ojos completamente y revisé se nuevo la nota, siguiendo los puntitos que empezaban en mi nombre con mi dedo.

_8,5_

Arrojé mi bolso, lleno de ropa sudada de fútbol, y empecé a saltar como loco.

_Lo hice._

_Mierda, lo hice._

_Todo gracias a Armin._

_Armin._

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y vi que eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la tarde.

Recogí mi bolso del suelo y corrí hacia la biblioteca, estaba seguro de que Armin se encontraba ahí.

_Siempre se queda hasta las cinco a leer._

_Debo apresurarme._

Entré a la biblioteca, saludando a Petra, la bibliotecaria de paso

"Hola" le dije "¿sabes dónde está Armin?"

"Si no me equivoco" dijo ella "está en la sección de misterio"

La miré confundido y desesperado.

Dio una pequeña risa y dijo

"La quinta hilera a la derecha, Jean"

"Gracias Petra" dije corriendo a esa dirección.

Lo encontré leyendo una novela de Sherlock Holmes, su detective favorito.

"Armin" le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo levantaba del suelo "¡Pasé, tengo un maldito 8,5!"

"Jean" dijo mientras dábamos vueltas "me alegro, pero me estoy mareando"

Me detuve de inmediato

"Lo siento" le dije mientras lo bajaba.

Cuando quedó a la altura perfecta para verlo de frente, me incliné hacia adelante y besé sus labios suavemente.

Él, en lugar de alejarse como pensé que lo haría, me rodeo con sus brazos y presionó su rostro contra el mío.

_Sus labios saben a vainilla, debió haber comido un dulce mientras leía._

Su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi frente y mejillas, pero no me importó.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y lo dejé en el suelo, haciendo notar de nuevo nuestra diferencia de estatura.

"Eh...bueno...yo" balbucee rascándome la parte de atrás del cuello "gracias"

_Imbécil_

Armin estaba totalmente sonrojado

"¿D-De nada?" dijo alejando sus brazos, que aún estaban alrededor de mi cuello y tomó su mochila del suelo "¿nos, eh, vamos?"

"Claro" dije pasándole su libro, nuestros dedos hicieron contacto cuando él lo recibió.

Nos despedimos de Petra, que nos sonrió cálidamente al decir adiós

Llegamos a la entrada de su casa y me despedí de él, diciéndole se cuidara y que lo llamaría cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre.

Cuando entré a mi casa, mi madre me recibió con el beso en la mejilla de siempre y me preguntó si aún no estaban publicadas las calificaciones. Cuando le dije que había pasado, me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y dijo

"Felicidades, Jean-bo, ¿sabes lo que significa, cierto?"

"¿Omelete para cenar?" dije sonriendo

"Te lo mereces mi amor" dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla "ve a descansar, empezaré a cocinar de inmediato"

"Gracias mamá" dije besándole la mejilla y subiendo a mi habitación.

Estuve en mi habitación hasta que mi madre me llamo a cenar. Acostado en mi cama, mirando el techo, sin nada más que pensar que en la vainilla y las distintas formas de probarla, una de ellas, en los labios de Armin.

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí de vacaciones y no he hablado con Armin ni una sola vez._

_Le dije que lo llamaría cuando tuviera tiempo libre._

_Lo hubiera llamado esa misma tarde si no me hubiera importado parecer un desesperado._

A pesar de haber tenido mi celular al alcance de mi mano, no lo llamé, no llamé a nadie, porque no quería escuchar la voz de nadie además de la de Armin.

Esa misma semana, el miércoles, a las tres de la tarde después de haber almorzado y cuando ya estaba acostado en mi cama con el computador en mi regazo, en la misma posición en que había estado desde que salimos de la escuela, mi celular sonó con el tono que le había elegido al rubio desde que empecé a estudiar con él en la biblioteca. Una de mis canciones favoritas.

Mi celular se resbaló de mis manos y se proyectó en el suelo de la forma más estúpida posible, demostrando mi nerviosismo.

Tomé aire y respondí de la manera más genial y relajada que se me pudo ocurrir

"Hola" dije "¿qué pasa?"

Me pareció escuchar una respiración acelerada, pero pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

"Hola Jean" dijo Armin "¿como estas? no te molesto ¿cierto?"

_Nunca lo harías_

"Estoy bien, me acabo de desocupar" mentí "¿y tú?"

"B-Bien" tartamudeo "llamaba para saludar y-"

"¿Y?" dije tratando no sonar desesperado

"Quería preguntarle si estas libre mañana" dijo rápidamente "para ir al cine o comer algo"

Mi corazón se aceleró

"Si" dije antes de pensarlo "me encantaría"

"Que bien" dijo sonando más relajado "bueno, eh, te veré mañana"

Antes de que colgara le dije

"Armin, aun no me dices la hora o donde nos veremos"

Dio una risa nerviosa y dijo

"Claro, ¿mañana a las dos en mi casa?"

"Perfecto" dije sonriendo como idiota "te veo mañana, adiós"

"Adiós Jean" dijo antes de colgar

Mi estomago dio mil y una vueltas antes de que me diera cuenta de que mañana saldría sólo con Armin, sin que nadie nos molestara.

Me dormí repitiéndome a mi mismo que no era una cita.

Al día siguiente desperté de mejor humor que nunca, mi madre había ido a trabajar así que no debía darle explicaciones acerca de mi sonrisa. Después de desayunar, me di una ducha, me puse mi mejor playera y los únicos jeans que no estaban rasgados

Quería lucir bien.

Salí de casa sintiéndome todo un modelo e inicie mi caminata.

Me dirigí a casa de Armin, bien perfumado, bien peinado y, antes de tocar el timbre, revisé mi aliento.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba con una camisa celeste que iba perfecto con él y que, por cosas del destino, combinaba con la mía.

_¿Por qué se ve tan bien con el cabello tomado?_

"Hola" le dije "¿nos vamos?"

"Seguro" dijo empezando a caminar "quieres comer antes o después de ver la película"

"Después" le dije sin pensarlo dos veces "no soporto tener el estomago lleno en el cine"

"Porque así no tienes espacio para las palomitas" dijo sonriendo a la nada

Lo miré sorprendido mientras él seguía mirando hacia el frente

"Exacto" dije sonriendo

En el cine, antes de poder siquiera sacar mi billetera, Armin ya había pedido las entradas, un balde grande de palomitas y dos bebidas grandes

"Yo te invité" dijo notando mi mirada "es justo que yo pague"

"Ósea" dije inflando mi pecho "soy la chica"

Abrió los ojos completamente y me dijo con un tono nervioso

"¡N-No! Es solo que...yo..."

Me reí, más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y le dije

"Es broma" tomé el balde de palomitas y empecé a caminar "tu lleva las bebidas"

"Claro" dijo sonriendo cuando tomó los dos vasos y se acercó a mí

En la sala, los asientos estaban tan cerca que nuestras rodillas se tocaban. Podía sentir su respiración cuando se acercaba a sacar palomitas del balde que estaba en mi regazo, en un momento nuestras manos chocaron dentro de él y estuve una gran parte de la película sonrojado por esa razón.

Comportándome así me parezco a la chica de la relación.

Si hubiera relación

Al termino de la película, mi estomago estaba repleto de palomitas y gaseosa, pero aun así quería ir a comer con Armin, solo para ver la manera en que come pizza.

Encontramos una pizzería cerca del cine. Nos sentamos frente a frente y revisamos el menú.

"¿Que ordenarás?" le dije a Armin sin quitar mis ojos de la hoja plastificada

"Mmm, creo que el combo 2 sería bueno"

Me sorprendió que quisiera compartir una promoción para dos personas conmigo.

Es para ahorrar, Jean, no te hagas ilusiones.

Leí rápidamente la hoja plastificada que estaba en mi mano:

_Una pizza mediana, una botella de gaseosa a elección y un helado para dos._

_Un helado para dos..._

"Suena bien" dije levantando la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente "¿de qué sabor pediremos?"

"¿Pepperoni y doble queso?" dijo dudoso

"Perfecto" dije juntando las dos hojas y llamando a la camarera más cercana.

Recibimos la pizza luego de unos minutos de espera, en los que aprovechamos de hablar de como habían sido nuestras vacaciones hasta ahora.

Exageré un poco los detalles de las mías, le dije que en lugar de haberme quedado en cama todos los días, había ido al gimnasio, pero que lo había dejado porque ya no podía pagarlo.

Él, por otro lado, me digo que había estado la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, lo que no me sorprendió, es Armin después de todo, y que Eren y Mikasa habían estado en su casa un par de días hasta que se fueron con sus padres a la playa.

A penas pude terminar mi parte de la pizza, pude sentir como mis pantalones empezaban a estar más ajustados, pero comería de todo solo para llegar al postre.

Al helado, por supuesto.

"Aahh" dijo Armin estirándose en su silla cuando terminó su ultima rebanada "¿tienes espacio para el postre?"

_¿Cómo puede caber tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño?_

"Claro" dije llamando a l camarera para que nos entregara el platón con tres sabores

Chocolate, frutilla y...vainilla.

_Mierda._

"Mmm" dijo Armin tomando una de las cucharas para probar el chocolate "esta delicioso"

Hice lo mismo, tomé la cuchara, pero en lugar de probar el chocolate, probé el sabor que quería olvidar.

_Nop, no es lo mismo._

Luego de un rato, volví a mirar a Armin, que comía lentamente el helado, mirando a la nada.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, di una pequeña risa al ver que estaba manchado.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo sonriendo confundido

"Tienes helado aquí" dije apuntando mi mejilla derecha

"Oh" dijo al pasar una servilleta en la mejilla contraria "¿ya?"

"No, no" dije acercándome "ahí"

Pasé mi pulgar por su suave mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, y removí el chocolate.

Antes de poder evitarlo, lamí mi pulgar, comiéndome el chocolate que había estado en su mejilla.

Armin no pudo evitar su sonrojo cuando lo hice, yo contuve mis deseos de salir huyendo de ahí.

"G-Gracias" dijo llenándose la boca de helado

"No hay de que" dije haciendo lo mismo

_¿Por qué siempre hago este tipo de cosas?_

_Solo debía decirle que era la otra mejilla, pero no, quería tocarlo._

_Imbécil._

Nos dirigimos a casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando estábamos en su puerta, antes de despedirnos le dije

"Connie te invitó a la fiesta de mañana, ¿cierto?"

"Si" dijo mirando el suelo "¿te veo allá?"

"Claro que si" dije rascando mi sien "bueno, me divertí mucho hoy"

"Yo igual" dijo enfrentando mis ojos "ojala se repita"

"Por supuesto" dije "me...me voy, adiós Armin"

"Adiós Jean" dijo

Ambos, poco a poco, fuimos acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, que él tenía los ojos semi-cerrados, me alejé rápidamente y golpeé su hombro ligeramente, como para demostrar hombría.

"Nos vemos" dije antes de voltearme y empezar a caminar lo más rápido posible, dejándolo solo en la entrada de su casa.

_Debo dejar de hacer esas cosas._

_Debí haberlo besado en lugar de ser un cobarde y golpear su hombro._

_Maldita sea._

Llegué a mi casa, me arrojé en el sillón y ahogue el odio a mi mismo con la música al máximo volumen que me permitían los oídos.

Al día siguiente, me había dicho a mi mismo la promesa de confesar lo que creía que eran sentimientos hacia Armin.

"Hola Armin" dije frente al espejo "he he, bueno, tú me gustas y...no...Mira, me arrepiento de no haberte besado ayer...no"

_Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo dile al maldito que te gusta y que quieres besarlo otra vez._

Me vestí como siempre, quería sentirme cómodo cuando estuviera exponiendo mis sentimientos al chico rubio que no dejaba mi cabeza.

Salí de mi casa cerca de las siete, caminé lentamente a la casa de Connie, que quedaba a unos veinte minutos de la mía a pie.

Desde una cuadra antes, se podía escuchar la música y el bullicio de la casa Springer.

Fui recibido por Sasha, la "mejor amiga" de Connie, o eso quería hacer creer.

_No sabía que Connie conociera a tanta gente, a algunos ni siquiera los he visto en la escuela._

_¿Dónde está?_

Miré cada esquina de la sala de estar, pero no pude encontrar al pequeño que me derretía con su mirada.

En su lugar, encontré a Reiner, que estaba junto a Bertholdt y a Annie, la chica sin expresión.

Hablé con ellos gran parte de la noche, hasta que escuché una voz que, para ser sincero, jamás creí ser tan "feliz" de escuchar.

Eren había llegado y, junto a él y Mikasa, estaba Armin, mas apuesto que nunca, usando una playera que lo hacía ver más pequeño y, así, mas adorable.

_Wow._

Cuando fijó sus ojos en mí, se sonrojó y los apartó de inmediato, siguiendo a Eren, que se hacía paso a la cocina para conseguir una de las pocas cervezas que quedaban.

"¿A dónde vas?" me preguntó Reiner

"Necesito aire" dije, sintiendo una presión en mi pecho

Él asintió comprensivo y salí al jardín, cerrando el ventanal detrás de mí.

_Sabía que no me hablaría._

_Traté de besarlo, de nuevo._

Ni yo me hablaría si no sintiera lo mismo

Tenía mi cara entre mis manos cuando sentí una mano tocar mi hombro

"Qué es lo que-" alcancé a decir cuando noté quien era "¿Armin?"

"Hola Jean" dijo sentándose a mi lado "¿por qué estas aquí afuera?"

Traté de disimular las ganas que tenia de tomarlo entre mis brazos y no soltarlo nunca.

"Por nada en especial" dije "es solo que fui ignorado por la persona que me gusta"

"Ah" dijo con un tono extraño "bueno, sabes que Mikasa no lo hace a propósito"

Lo miré a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y le dije

"Armin, no me gusta Mikasa, me...me gustas tú, ¿de acuerdo?"

_Lo dije._

_Al fin lo dije._

"Armin me gustas" repetí mientras él me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos "por eso no pude evitar besarte en la biblioteca, por eso traté de besarte ayer y...por eso quiero seguir besándote, no importa el lugar"

No dijo nada, solo me miraba a los ojos

"P-pero" continúe tratando de llenar el silencio "no importa si no te gusto, digo, a quien sí, he he, no te presionaré ni nada de eso, yo-"

"Jean" dijo tapándome la boca con su mano, pude oler el perfume de su muñeca, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y finalmente dijo "tu también a mi"

Mi corazón, en lugar de calmarse, se aceleró aun más con la confesión

"A mi..." continuo cuando sacó su mano de mi boca "digo, me gustaría...que se repitiera"

"¿Qué?" dije sin alejar mis ojos de los suyos "¿repetir qué?"

"Esto" dijo acercándose a mí, tomando mi cara entre sus manos, plantando un dulce beso en mis labios.

_Si estoy soñando, espero no despertar jamás._

Cuando trató de separarse de mí, puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza y presioné mis labios contra los suyos aun más.

Después de unos segundos, por la falta de aire, tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a dejar ir a Armin.

Estaba totalmente sonrojado, lo que me hacia querer besarlo aún más.

Pude notar que mi mano estaba en su pierna, pero cuando quería quitarla rápidamente de ahí, Armin la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"Jean" dijo "¿quieres, eh, salir, conmigo?"

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta, pude escuchar la voz de Eren, y muchos más, detrás de nosotros pegados al ventanal de la casa, observando nuestra escena.

"Nos vio" murmuró Connie alejándose del ventanal al igual que los otros.

Me levanté lo mas rápido que pude y tomé a Eren del cuello de su capucha, obligándolo a salir al patio y, antes de cerrar el ventanal, le lancé una mirada mortal a todos los que estaban disimulando conversar entre ellos.

"Muy bien Jaeguer" dije soltándolo y mirándolo a los ojos "¿hace cuanto están ahí?"

"Lo suficiente para ver como tratabas de comerte a mi amigo, Kirschtein" respondió frunciendo el ceño

Lo hubiera golpeado si no hubiera estado en una casa ajena, era una de mis reglas.

Está bien, Armin detuvo mi mano que estaba en el aire, preparada para colisionar con la cara del idiota de Jaeguer

"Eren" dijo Armin seriamente "tú ya lo sabías"

"Saber ¿qué?" dije arqueando una ceja

"Que a Armin le gustas, cara de caballo" dijo Eren mirándome a los ojos.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de rojo

"Así que más te vale cuidar de él, o si no..." dijo enterrando su dedo en mi pecho

"O si no ¿que?" dije desafiante

"Me asegurare de que despiertes respirando por un tubo" respondió inflando su pecho

No pude, ni trate, contener la risa que salió por lo que dijo, lo decía tan enserio que por un momento le creí.

"¿Tu y cuantos más?" dije enterrando mi índice en su frente, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio

Levantó sus dos manos y dijo

"No necesito a nadie más para patearte el trasero"

"No te preocupes Jaeguer" dije, entre risas, rodeando a Armin con mi brazo, asegurándome de que el olor su cabello quedara al alcance de mi nariz "cuidaré del pequeñín"

"¿Pequeñín?" dijo levantando la vista para mirarme a los ojos

"No es mi culpa que seas un enano" le respondí conteniendo mis ganas de besarle la nariz

"Más te vale" dijo Eren rascando su cabeza, tratando de evitar la sonrisa que se estaba formando "yo, eh, los...dejaré solos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Armin sonriendo a su amigo, acariciando mi espalda disimuladamente

"Dile a todos que los mataré cuando entre" dije apuntando a la casa con mi brazo libre

"Claro Kirschtein" dijo sin mirarme, con un tono burlón, antes de cerrar el ventanal detrás de él.

Dirigí a Armin con mi brazo para dejarlo frente a mí, abrazándolo de la cadera.

Me miró con sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Sentí como mis labios empezaban a moverse para formar la sonrisa más idiota que he hecho.

"Así que" dije burlón "te gusto"

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño, fingiendo seriedad.

"Cállate Jean" dijo antes de posar sus labios en los míos por segunda vez esa noche.

Las mariposas en mi estomago no parecían tener la intención de ceder cuando estaba cerca de Armin, menos si lo besaba, ahí parecía como si toda una bandada de pájaros volara dentro de mí.

Su mano estaba en mi mejilla, acariciando mi pómulo suavemente con su pulgar, yo mantenía sus caderas lo más cerca posible, nuestras rodillas chocaban, pero aun así, quería estar más cerca del enano que robo mi corazón.

_Todo fue gracias a historia. _

_Por primera vez en la vida me sirve de algo._

* * *

Feli cumpleaños engendro, mis auifonos han sobrevivido a su baño de bebida...espero que te haya gustado y tambien espero que no me obligues a hacer esto nunca mas...

Me retiro gente, adios...Ñaaa


End file.
